Third Times Of Meetings Brings Luck?
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: So, they meet when in the middle of fighting at first. After that, they meet when she's on the walk. And then- wait. Didn't they meet too much! CHAPTER 1 REWRITE! Sorry, don't really know how to write summary. Story is far better than summary. KilluaXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So, I just rewrite this chapter because I think it's not suitable with the summary I just rewrite. It's not that different. I just add some part a little and make it more nicely to read^^ DISCLAIMER: I do no OWN HunterXHunter. I just own the OC, Sora and Yume. Anyway, it's going to be KilluaXOC alright. Enjoy! ^^ **_

**Sora's P.O.V**

I sigh as I saw another person want to talk with me. "S-so…. You see…. I-I…." That boy was flattering so much.

"Sorry, I'm not interested with you." I bluntly rejected.

"H-huh? I haven't said it yet you know." That boy complain.

"Yeah you didn't, but I already know what you want to say so….. You don't need to say it. It's disgusting coming from an ugly person." I answer. "Well then, bye." I walk away and raise my hand a little to bid farewell. I sigh, it's already been too easy for me to get people to like me. Aren't there anymore challenge for me so I won't bored? I walk to home after that.

"Ah! Sora-nee, welcome home." Yume, my little sister smile. I smile back a little, "I'm back." I answer. "You want to directly sleep?" Yume ask. "Of course not right? I just want to change clothes and then goes for a little shopping." I answer and quickly walk into my bedroom. "Huh? You want to go shopping? Then, can you shop for ingredients too?" Yume ask.

"Sure. The list?" I ask. "Here's the money and the list." Yume smile as she gives me a _long _list and the money. "Isn't this too much?" I ask. "It can't be helped right? We run out of them after all. I can't make dinner or not." Yume explain. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I answer and quickly went to change my clothes.

"Um….. The pepper is….." I look around. "Killua, don't put in all the chocolate to the basket! How about my share?!" I heard someone shout. Stuff like this happens a lot, why can't they have any shame at all? "But, all the chocolate is different kind you know. This one is Cadbury without any toppings inside, it's just a normal chocolate milk. And this one is Silver Queen with only peanuts as the toppings. This one is Lindt candy-chocolate, it's pretty delicious you know. And the last, this is Ferrero chocolate. It's the most delicious one, but the price seems like the most expensive. That's what people says." Killua explain. "The most expensive?" Gon ask. I ignore and walk away after that. There's no point on listening idiot people after all.

"Sora-nee!" I heard someone called me….. No, _shouted _more exactly. There's shown a long, black haired girl with blue eyes smile and waved at me. "Yume? What are you doing here? Aren't you leaving the shopping to me?" I ask, confused. She smile, "Well, I think it might be heavy if Sora-nee is alone to handle the shopping bag all alone, so I come too." Yume answer.

"You two are pretty cute, want to go out with us for a while?" I heard a sound of 'flirting boys' and seriously, it's disgusting. "Not interested. Find a girl on your level." I answer and quickly walk away, leaving that 2 boys frozen. "Let's go, Yume." I called. "Okay!" Yume answer and walk behind me. "You two, it's pretty lucky that Sora-nee leave you without any broken bone or ribs, so you better leave now and don't you dare to follow us." I heard Yume warned those two boys. "Yume, there's no need to reminds someone like them, let's just go home. I'm hungry." I comment and Yume nod. "What you just said? Don't mock us!" One of that boy almost punch me in my face, but I stop him with my left hand.

I sigh, "You should be the one that don't mock us just because we're girls." I glare at him. "Don't move!" I heard the other one says from behind me so I look behind. It seems like he bought knife and make Yume as a hostage. "If you move, I'll cut her necks!" That boy warned and I glance the boy that tried to punch me earlier want to punch me again. I quickly swing my head. "Wha- I told you don't mo-" That boy's words cut down and I realize what happened. Yume grab his arms tightly.

"If I recall, Sora-nee already told you not to underestimate us just because we're girls." Yume look at his face and he looks really scared. "Yume, go easy on him." I warned. "I know." Yume answer and let go of that boy's arms and quickly walk to me. "Sora-nee, what do you want to eat as dinner tonight? I want the fast one to cook because I'm already hungry but…." Yume ask. "Ho? So you two are pretty strong huh?" I heard someone's voice. The voice was deeper than those two boys is. I look back and I saw an older man smirk. "You can be one of my underlings too."

"Hunter-sama!" I heard one of that boy say and those two bow. "Seems like you two can entertain me a little." That man smirk.

"What do you want?" I ask. "Fight with me." That man says. I sigh, "You see, don't underestimate us." I say. I don't even remember how many times I said that already. "You're the one that shouldn't underestimate me. I'm different from that two boys over there you know. After all, I'm a Hunter you see!" That man is having some decent aura._ 'Nen huh?'_ I thought and when I'm about ready to fight, when someone covered me. "Wha-" I can't finish my words and there's an explosion. "Gon! Don't run so quickly like that!" I heard another voice. I look carefully and I'm surprised. It's the two idiots I saw before. "Y-you two are?" I ask.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's always come to help everyone he saw even though it's out of reach." The boy with a silver hair says. "I'm Gon. This is Killua." The boy that covered me before introduce himself and his friend. Suddenly, that old man chuckled a little. "Four kids huh? What a funny view to see these four kids can stop my explosion." That man chuckled. "That person is a Hunter. Be careful." The one called Gon warned.

"How about you?" I ask to the boy that had a... Fishing robe? Seriously? "He's fine. After all, he's a hunter too." That silver haired boy answered. "By the way, you and that black haired girl beside you should run away while you can. This place is going to be a mess after this fight." The silver haired boy explain and I nod. It's a bother to get caught in a fight anyway. "Let's go Yume, you still had to cook dinner right?" I ask. "Ah! That's right! I forgot! Let's quickly go home before it's too late!" Yume says while running. I quickly walk catching up.

**~At Home~**

"But, it's unexpected to saw two boys around our age to become a Hunter. It's a rare sight right, Sora-nee?" Yume ask and I nod a little while cutting my meal. "Anyway, you should stop talking when eating you know." I warned and Yume seems just to realize that we're in the middle of eating. Yume and I live alone. Our parents are Hunter once and catch into some accident. "I know! Sora-nee, how about both of us attend the Hunter Exam together? If the two of us won, we can got a lot of money you know! And the card is pretty useful too. We can make use of it on a good way right?" Yume suggested.

"No, it's too much effort. And the Hunter Exam are too long and it may takes more than a month right?" I refuse. "Eh?! Come on! That way, we can buy many Ferrero chocolate you want to you know" Yume explain. Ferrero chocolate? "When is the Hunter Exam?" I ask. "Huh?" Yume seems surprised. I clear my throat, "I'm asking when is the Hunter Exam." I repeat my words. Yume smile, "It's three days from now! But, the place are really far from here so we're going to take the train tomorrow." Yume explain. "… Huh?"

I sigh as I walk around the street. It's my routine to take a fresh air while walking around near my house. "Hey Killua, are you sure the hotel are near here?" I heard a voice that I heard before. Don't tell me... "That's what the map say." I saw a silver haired boy with a black haired boy walking around. I knew it! It's that two idiots from before! "Ah! You're the one from before!" The black haired boy pointed at me. "Huh? She is?" The silver haired boy ask.

"Ah. The two idiots from before." I unconsciously say it. "Two idiots? No, no. We're the one that save you." The black haired boy explain. "And the idiots who's shouting and talking about chocolate in the public with no shame." I continue his words. "U-Um..." The black haired boy seems like can't say anything more. "Hey, I expect someone to say 'thank you' at least when they already saved." The silver haired boy explain. "Thank you. I already say it now right?" I ask and I hear that boy twitch.

"Hey you, do you know anything that call polite?" That boy ask and I pretend didn't hear it. "If you're searching for the hotel around here, you should go straight and then go left. There's a hotel with name 'Honey Bone' around there. It's the only hotel around here." I explain and walk away. "Now I didn't owe you anything." I walk away, and I felt like I just leave that boy frustrated.

"Yume! Are you still not ready?" I knock Yume's bedroom door and ask. "You can come in." Yume says and I open the door and come inside. "So, you still not ready?" I ask. "W-wait a minute! I just need to tie my hair…. Done!" Yume sigh in relief. "Alright, let's go. We're going to miss the train." I says as I walk outside the door. 'W-wait for me." Yume says as she run too and walk behind me. I think this is my lucky day since I'm in such a good mood since the morning.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Nee Killua, let's go to the next town. We already been in this town for a week now and we already travel enough." Gon says as Killua walk behind him. "But, there's a lot of different chocolate in here you know." Killua explain and Gon sigh. "Let's search for another chocolate later. I want to travel to Onibasha Town! I heard there's something happened in that town and I'm curious." Gon explain. "Something happened? What is it?" Killua ask and Gon shook his head.

"I don't know either, that's why I want to go there. Let' go there instead to check what happened. Okay?" Gon answer. Killua sigh, "If you're going to be so stubborn, there's no helping it." Killua answer. "Alright! Let's go there now!" Gon quickly run. "Wait, now?!" Killua ask. "Let's hurry up and run so we can catch up the train. Onibasha Town is pretty far away so it takes days you know." Gon answer.

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Sora-nee….. What should we do now?" Yume ask with a flat face. "This is all your fault from the first time that we're late now." I answer. "By the way, The Hunter Exam are going to be started three days from now right? Then, let's just wait for the next stop." I continue my words. "That's….. Actually, since today is a Sunday, that train was the last stop….." Yume answer.

"H-how about tomorrow?" I ask and Yume shook her head. "Since the place was far, it takes 2 days straight. The Hunter Exam is that day." Yume explain. I walk back, "Then, I guess we had to give up with the Hunter Exam." I answer. "Huh?! W-wait! Let's just take the bus! The Bus station might be still open!" Yume says.

"Ah! Killua! It's the two girls from yesterday!" I heard someone shout and I saw the two boys from yesterday. The one called Gon pointed at me and Yume while the one called Killua is only looking silently. "You two again?" I sigh. "How many times we meet already? Didn't we meet too much?" I ask with 'stop-meet-me' face."It's not like we want to meet you too!" The silver-haired boy argue. "Well, well. Aside than that, let's get in the train." Gon try to calm things down.

"Gon, the train is already gone you know." That silver-haired boy walking towards the schedule for the train. "It seems like that train was the last one for today." He explain. "Eh?! Can't help it. Guess we need to wait for tomorrow." The other one called Gon says. "How about you two?" He ask. "Actually, we're late too…. And I was looking forward to the Hunter Exam too….." Yume says with a disappointed face.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Hunter Exam? Now that you reminds me, it's almost that time of the year." Killua says. "The place? Where is the place?" Gon ask. "It's at Onibasha Town." Sora answer. "Then it's a coincidence. We're going to go to that place too. Let's go there together!" Gon suggested. "But, there's no more train for today. And to get to there we need two days, we're already late so we're going to give up for this year." Yume answer. "I see….." Gon looks disappointed. "If you want to, I know the way to get to Onibasha Town at one day you know." Killua says, making everyone look at him.

"Seriously?! How is the way?!" Yume ask. "When I was traveling with Gon, I heard people says that there's shortcut to get to Onibasha Town at one day. But the place is really dangerous that even the train and bus choose not to go that way. There's a lot of Magical Animals and wild animals there, so for you two it's impossible." Killua explain. "I don't care, which way?" Sora ask. Her mind is already full with Ferrero Chocolate.

"Huh? You're going to there? It's dangerous you know." Gon warned. "I don't really care. We'll get through it anyway." Sora answer. "Where's the place?" Sora ask. "It's on Bount Forest." Killua answer. "Alright, you have my thanks." Sora says as she walks away. "Yume, let's go." Sora says and Yume nod a little. She walks behind Sora, and then stop her footstep and look back again. She look at Gon and Killua, and then she bows. "Thank you. Well then, farewell." Yume wave her hands while walking again.

"Killua, let's go with them to the Bount Forest." Gon says. "Huh?! Are you crazy? No way, it's a bother." Killua says. "But, those two might be won't be able to get away from that forest!" Gon whined. "That's their problems. You see, you should stop helping every and each people you know." Killua warned. "I understand, so this is the last. Alright?" Gon ask. "No way, you always say that." Killua refused.

"Come on! This is really going to be the last." Gon says. "You said that too last time." Killua says. "This is _really _going to be the last time. Just one more time!" Gon says and Killua sigh. "Fine, but this is really the last time." Killua finally gave in. "Alright! Let's go!" Gon quickly run and talking with Yume and Sora while Killua is still walking to them. After finished talking, Gon waved his hand to Killua. Killua only walk towards that direction with his usual pace.

_**So? How is it? It's not OOC right? Reviews and I update faster! I hope I get a reviews alright? I love reading all of your reviews. And, I know there's not much romance and zero humor, but I'll make sure there's one in the next chapter. And about the romance... It takes step to step right? That's all! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And again, don't forget to type in the box below what is on your mind, and post it^^ I accept critics too so don't worry.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, the second chapter is here! Did I update too long? Sorry then…. My manage story is error so I can't open it! And my big thanks to XxdeadlygirlxX for following and favorite my story ^^ You're the first one! And for humphadoodle to review ^^ you're the first one too! Read the author note after I finished this story alright? I'll reply in there. Enjoy this story! Read until the end alright?**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

The whole time of walking to the Bount Forest, the atmosphere is pretty akward and silent. That's why Gon tried to break the silence. "Hey, you called Sora right?" Gon ask. Yume shook her head, "No, no. I'm Yume, my big sister is Sora." Yume answer. "I-I see….. Hahaha….." Gon laugh a little. 'Like I thought, _he is_ an idiot after all.' Sora thought. And then she looks at Killua who seems to be looking at her for quite a while now. If it's just a stare, it's still fine but…. This one is more like a glare. "W-What is it?" Sora ask. "I just wanted to know, but it's okay if you don't want to tell me too. To put it bluntly, why are you two aren't scared to go to Bount Forest?" Killua ask. "Because we want to participate on Hunter Exam. You should already know about this too." Sora answer.

"I already thought you would answer like that. But from my view, you shouldn't be the type that want to do bothersome things. You must have some important reason right? And anyway, if you already lived in this town for a long time, you should already know what's wrong with Bount Forest. But you aren't scared at all." Killua looks serious as he explain everything. 'This one is pretty sharp, and he use his head too.' Sora thought and her eyes looks serious in the moment. Yume want to open her mouth to explain, but Sora talk to cut her to say anything.

"You see, our parents is Hunter. That's why we're trained not to scared easily. Right, Yume?" Sora ask and Yume nod. "That's right." Yume answer. Killua look at her for a while, and then he looks away. "I see." Killua says and walk again. Yume sigh in relief and Sora walk again. When she walks pass Yume, she whispered. "Don't forget _that_." Sora warned. "I know." Yume look down little so no one saw her talking and answer. Those two didn't realized, but Killua is watching it.

**After a walk for a while…..**

"Killua, this is the Bount Forest right?" Gon ask as he looks at the forest that seems pretty deep and really dark. "Seems like it." Killua answer. Sora and Yume quickly walk inside, making Gon surprised. "W-wait a minute! Don't walk alone like that. It's dangerous you know." Gon warned and Sora stop her footstep along with Yume.

"This is far enough. You two don't need to follow us after this, we're grateful enough you show the way to us." Sora says to Gon and Yume nod in agreement. "N-no need to be so formal. And anyway, I want to explore Bount Forest too. This forest is dangerous right? Then, I would feel bad if I leave you two alone inside the forest." Gon explain. "Gon, just leave them be. Those two obviously would die after all." Killua explain, making Sora twitch.

"Do you mean that I won't be able to live if I go inside because I'm weak?" Sora flinched. "As I said." Killua answer. "Just see it yourself if I can go inside the forest with my little sister and live. You can come to check it." Sora glare. "Fine, let's check it out. Even though I'm not sure you'll get through it." Killua answer. And then Gon slide Killua aside, 'I'll help you if you're in danger so don't worry!" Gon smile. Sora look at Gon for a while, and then look away. "Whatever you say." Sora answer and walk inside. Yume look at Sora for a while, and then look at Gon and Killua.

"She might be looks cold, but she's pretty nice in inside." Yume smile and quickly follow Sora to walk inside the Bount Forest. "Hey Killua, the one called Sora seems pretty attached to her big sister right?" Gon ask. "It's not Sora. It's Yume right?" Killua answer. "I-I see! Haha…" Gon answer. Killua took a glance at Sora when she walks inside. "Let's go too, Gon." Killua called and walk inside the forest too. "Yeah!" Gon answer.

**~Inside The Forest~**

"Wuah~ what is this? It looks cute!" Yume grab one of the many trembling animals. From a glance, it looks like a rabbit, but the eyes are red and looks scarier in many way. "Look out!" Killua quickly hit Yume's hand and throw the animal. Suddenly, the animal explode. "W-what is it?" Yume ask, looks a little shocked. "It's a robot with a bomb inside. Throw it and it will explode." Killua answer and walk again. "Let's go." Killua rest his hands on his pocket and walk.

"W-wait a minute Killua!" Gon stop Killua. Killua stop his footstep, "what is it?" Killua ask. "S-Sora is missing!" Gon looks shocked. "Huh?" Killua look around. "When did….." Killua clicked his tongue and run. "W-wait a minute!" Gon tried to come along, but stopped by Yume. 'Sora-nee probably is going to use her Nen, at least I need to make sure he don't know…' Yume thought. "I-I'm scared…" Yume pretend to be scared and trembling. "It's okay!" Gon pat Yume's head. 'Guess I stay here….' Gon thought.

-After About 20 minutes-

"They took so long….." Yume looks so bored. 'Sora-nee won't be in trouble….. Don't tell me!' Yume thought but getting cut off by Gon. "What's wrong?" Gon ask. "N-Nothing!" Yume answer and smile. "By the way, I'm bored so let's search for food!" Yume tried to get some fun. "Okay! Let's search for a lake so we can catch some fish!" Gon ask and Yume looks so happy. "Let's go!" Yume quickly answer. And that's how they forgot about Killua is in the middle of searching Sora.

**Killua's P.O.V**

"Damn it, where did she go?" I look around. She should know how dangerous this forest are. I look around, and I saw a cave. The inside are pretty dark, and it's a good place to hide in there. "… Guess I check it out." I finally decided. I want to go inside the cave, but I can't. It seems like there's a seal. I think hard, I don't know who got Sora, but if I use my electric carelessly… They might do something to Sora….. She can't fight after all…..

**~At The Other Place~**

**Sora's P.O.V**

I look around. I'm being dragged by someone to this cave, and it seems the outside are sealed. But this cave are pitch black. "Who is it?" I ask, and I could hear someone chuckled. "You're Sora Xinclair right?" The boy ask. I look carefully. "How do you know my name?" I glare at my right. "Oh my, oh my. You already be able to found me? Good work." Suddenly, the cave are brighten up. There's a male that around my age, and smirk. I look at him with my sharp eyes, "What do you want?"

_**So? How is it? Tell me what's your opinion. I'll accept any critics as long as it's going to improve me on my writing and story! Leave a review before you leave alright? I'll update faster if you leave a review! That's all! Look forward to the next chapter ^^**_

To humphadoodle: Thank you for leaving your critics! And, sorry but this is my writing style ;( I tried to change it but I can't since it's too hard….. And thanks for reading my story! I appreciate it ^^ sorry I didn't answer you from PM…. It's a bad habit of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"What do you want?" Sora ask with a sharp eyes. She looks carefully to the boy that kidnapped her. He has a short, black hair, and green eyes. That boy chuckled, "It's not permitted that the first daughter of the Xinclair family to be a fool right?" That boy look at Sora, she looks surprised. "Not that all, I know that the Xinclair family is the noble family that can fight. I heard they pretty strong too." That boy smirked. "You…. Where did you get that information?" Sora glare. "You want to know? Then I'll tell you. If you join forces with me that is." That boy answer, and Sora look at him with a serious eyes Sora glare at him, "May I know who you are?" Sora ask, still glaring at him, not letting her guard down.

"My name is Louise. And my enemy is the Zoldyck family." That boy introduce himself. Sora look surprised, "Zoldyck?!" Sora ask, can't believe it. Louise smirk, "Yes. The assassin family that kill your parents." Louise smirk. "So? Do you want to join forces with me?" Louise ask, and Sora look down, think hard. Her eyes can't be seen because she look down.

"B-but…. We don't know how their face looks like….. And we never meet them too…" Sora mumbled, but Louise heard her. "You met one. And what's more, it's the next heir too." Louise answer, making Sora look at him with a confused face. "I bet he's in the middle of searching for you, and trying to save you." Louise explain. "Who is he?" Sora ask. Louise smirk, knowing Sora would want to join him now. "Killua." Louise answer, making Sora shocked. 'From my information, Sora might be quite and expressionless. But if it's about her family, her expression would change and she would do anything for her family's safeness.' Louise thought to himself. But his thought was cut off when Sora tried to attack him.

"What is that for?!" Louise ask, surprised. "Don't you want to kill Zoldyck, who kill your parents?

They're the reason your parents died you know!" Louise explain once again. "The reason that my parents died, wasn't because of the Zoldyck family." Sora explain. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Louise ask. "I'm the cause…." Sora mumbled, but Louise heard it. "…What?"

_***Flashback***_

_**Sora was still around 5 years old back then. And Yume are still 3 years old. "Mama…. What is happening?" Sora ask, looks scared. "Look Sora, there's someone that want to kill all of us. Mama and papa will take their attention. You have to run away with Yume alright?" Sora's mother told Sora. "B-But… Why are they after us?" Sora ask, confused. "Look, do you still remember that the Xinclair family once refused to join forces with Shiromiya family?" Sora's mother ask. "Y-yes…." Sora answer. "They want to kill all of us now. You need to hide with Yume far from here. They called a pro-assassin to kill us. Mama will make an illusion that you two are still here while you and Yume run away. Alright?" Sora's mother explain.**_

"_**B-But… What about mama and papa?" Sora ask, scared. Suddenly, the door are opened. "They're here! Hurry up!" Sora's father shout. Sora's mother quickly push Sora and Yume outside through the back door. "Listen Sora. Be strong with Yume so you two can protect yourself." Sora's mother leave her last massage and quickly make an illusion. Sora want to help, so badly. But she remember about Yume and quickly run away from there, leaving their parents.**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

"It's already 8 years after that." Sora finished her explaining. "After that, Yume and I trained everyday. And we found out that the one who killed our parents are assassin from Zoldyck. But, it's the fact that the client are from Shiromiya family." Sora explain. Louise speechless, "Do you think I was kidnapped by you? That's wrong." Sora explain, making Louise surprised. "Huh? What are you talking about?! Now you're captured you know!" Louise answer, making Sora smirk. "If it's true that one of the Zoldyck family, even the heir are with me, then…. Do you really think a seal that weak can't be break through by him?" Sora ask, making Louise just realized it. "I see…." There's a voice from behind Sora.

"Now I understand everything." Killua go out from his hiding. "So? You realized I was hiding this whole time?" Killua ask to Sora. "Well, I don't know where you're hiding though." Sora answer. "D-Damn you! You planned it all this time?!" Louise looks surprised. "This is what they called 'Act Cool' huh? Even though you look so confident before." Sora look at Louise. Louise walk to behind, and he seems to bump into something. "That's enough, Louise. I'll handle the rest." The sound of the older man.

"S-Shion-sama!" Louise looks scared. "Oh my, oh my. Now the Zoldyck are joining forces with Xinclair I see." That man smile. Sora and Killua looks serious now. After all, he might be asking an assassin to kill those two. Suddenly, that man look at Sora. "Your parents are a fool. I ask them to join forces with me so both of us can rule the whole western, but they refused. And what's more, they said that I'm a fool that only knows nothing than money!" He explain. "So you mean, you kill them just because of that word?" Sora ask, obviously mad. Her body are trembling of anger. That man smirk, "That's right. After all, they're the one that was a fool after all." That man answer.

"But, I know you're different." That man once again talk. Sora looks surprised, "what?" she ask. "You had more talent and ability than your parents. I'm more interested at you, join forces with me." That man explain. "What?!" Sora almost attack him, but Killua suddenly walk so fast that in the second, he already in front of Sora. "W-what is it?" Sora ask, confused. And then she realized, that there's someone with a knife in front of Killua, almost killed her. "Oh? You've got some sharp eyes there." The boy that almost killed Sora complimented. After that he walks away, and so are Killua.

"Hey Shinta. Don't kill her before she answer me." Shion warned. "M-My apologize…." That boy looks regretting it. "I'm sorry. This is the assassin I called. I call him so he could insure my safety." Shion explain. "Well, what do you think about my offer?" Shion ask, and Sora quickly glare at him. "I refuse." Sora answer with a confident and without a single unsure. Shion smirk, "I see…. Too bad." He smirk.

"Look out!" Killua shout and covered Sora. The boy called Shinta almost strike. "What do you think you're doing?!" Killua ask, half-shouted. "Making myself as the bite." Sora answer. "Huh?" Killua think for a second and Sora go out the cave. "Where are you planning to go? I won't let you go out of here alive you know." Shinta ask. "Nowhere." Sora answer and show the robot-rabbit-like and show it to Killua. "I see." Killua smirk and quickly go out the cave. "What are you planning?" Shinta ask. Sora didn't say anything, but throw the robot-bomb and go out too. BAM! The sound of the cave explode. But, Shinta and the head of Shiromiya family aren't injured.

**~Gon And Yume are…..~**

"I'm starting to get hungry…." Yume complain. "Well, let's wait for Killua and Sora to come alright?" Gon smile. "Well…. I don't really mind but…." Yume answer. BAM! Suddenly, there's the sound of the cave got explode. "What's happening there?" Yume ask, surprised. Gon think first, "Let's go check it out." Gon decided. "Huh? Are you sure?" Yume ask. "Well, if you're scared than we don't need to though." Gon smile. Yume think for a while, 'Is it Sora-nee's sign?' Yume thought. "Let's go there." Yume answer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter you all had been waiting for! Was I updating too long? Sorry alright? Blame school and I'm a busy person okay? I had too many unfinished story too. Oh right! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER except the OC and this story.**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"What are you planning to do?" Shinta ask. "I'm sure you know that kind of exploding won't injure either me or the head." He glare, wanted to know. "It's none of our business." Sora answer. "I see, then I guess I should make you talk by force!" Shinta want to strike again. This time, Sora dodge. "Too slow." Sora say with half-whisper and wanted to strike, but Shinta move in reflects. "Hmm….. You had a pretty good reflects." Sora praised. Shinta panted, _"Just now…. What kind of aura is that?!" _He thought and look at Sora who's ready to strike again. _"I never saw neither felt that kind of aura!" _Shinta shout in his head while dodging again.

"What? You already realized it?" Sora ask, smirked.

"W-what do you mean?" Shinta ask, sweat dropped.

Sora only smirk and didn't say anything, "I didn't have any obliged to answer you." She answer.

Shinta look at her and looks reeeaaallllyyy scared. He whistle really loud, don't know how but….. Really _loud._ After that, a bunch of people come too. "Do you think I would come here without any handicaps?" Shinta smirk. "I'm not that dumb." He continue his word after looking at Sora. But Sora only look like the same and sigh, "You….. Really don't know anything aren't you?" Sora sigh once again and look at Shinta with _'Poor him' _looks. "What is it?" Shinta ask, a little scared.

"You barely can dodge _my _attack. And this whole time, you only fight with me. What will you do if _he _the one that attack you?" Sora ask while pointing to Killua. "Just to tell you, don't point me again. I hate it." Killua explain. Shinta paused for a while, thinking deeply. "B-But… I might still had a chance." Shinta smirk, making Sora a little bit curious. "What do you mean?" She ask.

"The people in here that I called, had total more than hundreds people. And all of them, are all Hunter you know." Shinta explain while trying to look brave. Sora sigh, "I thought it would be an assassin…. If I knew that from the start, I wouldn't give _her _the sign. Since she's bad at holding bad after all…." Sora mumbled. "W-what are you mumbling about? Death wish?" Shinta ask, look a little bit more confident now. "Sorry for waiting, Sora-nee." There's a sound on behind the tree. "Here she comes." Sora warned.

Yume and Gon are in there. Yume looks carefully and with a sharp eyes at Shinta and hundreds of Hunters. "Umm….. There's about 500+ Hunters in here. What? Just a hunter?" Yume looks disappointed. "I thought it was an assassin at first." Sora apologize. "If it's just this much, I don't think Sora-nee won't be able to handle it alone." Yume look disappointed.

"I leave the hunters to you. Killua, you should find that Shiromiya's head hiding place." Sora ordered. "Don't order me around." Killua answer with an annoyed face. "I will help you two." Gon offered but Sora shook her head. "You should stay with Killua." Sora explain. "Eh?! But I'm curious. You two seems like pretty strong right?" Gon smile. "Gon. We're not in here for playing right?!" Killua warned. "But…. I'm curious!" Gon complain and Killua sigh. "You really never learned aren't you?" Killua ask and Gon only grin. Since Killua and Gon are fighting, Sora has been watching them, _"This guy….." _Sora thought while staring Gon with a sharp eyes.

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Then, I'll go with Killua. You stay with Yume." I finally gave in. "I understand." Gon agree. "So you're going with me?" Killua ask. His tone are telling me that he _obviously _don't want to go with me. "I don't had a choice. It's not like I'm enjoying this." I answer. We both went and search for the head of Shiromiya family after that. I felt Killua are staring…. No…. More like observing me in the moment. "What?" I ask. "Nothing." He answer and walk away. I wonder what's wrong with me.

**Yume's P.O.V**

Again I'm with Gon?! Sora-nee is too mean…. "Guess you're with me again." He smile and I sigh. I can't go wild if he's with me….. Sora-nee is clever….. "What? Our opponent are just kids?" I hear one of that hunters laughing. "There's no way they can kill all of us." The other answer. Well, it's a normal reaction, but I can't help but sigh as I saw those _poor _hunters are going to die while getting cocky. "Don't regret it later." I warned.

"What? Just myself is enough to beat you two!" One of the Hunters tried to kill me with a…. Knife? Worthless try, I can dodge it easily. Does he thinks he just need a simple knife to take me down? What a cocky person. "What? Everyone strike!" I heard one of them ordered and the others do exactly as he said. Is he the boss? Should I strike him? But, I might have some fun since it's been a while.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"We're close." Killua whisper to Sora while they're running. Of course, they used their zetsu. "Don't let your guard down, he's not alone." Killua warn. Suddenly, Killua and Sora stop for a while and looks really serious. "Someone is trailing us." Sora answer with a whisper. "You realize it too huh?" Killua agree. They look everywhere and Sora use her En. "What?" Sora ask, realize Killua are staring at her. "You can use Nen?" Killua ask. "My parents are hunters, it's not something unusual." Sora answer. Suddenly, Sora relax for a second and then… "Look out!"

_**Done! I knew this is short, but sorry. Told you already, I'm busy. I'll try my best to update faster! Sooooo, don't forget to press the box below and leave your thought behind^^ I accept critics too, but go easy on me. That's all, look forward to the next chapter alright?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay. First, I want to apologize because of my really late update. I know it's already been more than a week, but I can't help it since I'm busy. If you saw my ongoing stories, I figured out I had too many and there's still one request from someone I haven't made yet. And there's also one shot Hunter X Hunter that I haven't finished yet. And worse, school test and homework! I'm busy you see…. But it's partly my fault too so I apologize. And second, I want to say big THANK YOU to Michi99 and . for favorites and following this story. And to magic jewel for favorites this story. You guys are awesome^^ And for anyone that review this story, read the A/N after this chapter done^^ I answer your reviews in there (sorry, bad habits). And third, enjoy the story!**_

**Sora's P.O.V**

"O-Oww…." I rub my head as I felt I just bump into something. I open my eyes wide as I saw that boy called Killua was covering me. "Are you an idiot or an amateur for letting your guard down at a battle?!" That boy half shouted. I want to shout back, but as I saw Killua's looks, he looks reeaaaallllyyyy mad so I hold it back this time.

"Oh my, oh my. You two really are close aren't you?" I hear unfamiliar voice, so I quickly stand up. "But from what I heard, you two only met for a while though. That means time doesn't matter, huh?" If I hear correctly, it should be a girl. "Who are you?" I ask as I glare into that girl. That girl only smile.

**Yume's P.O.V**

"Wow…." Gon looks amazed. "This isn't a big deal you know." I explain as I saw Gon's amazed face. "No, you really are strong." Gon smile. _"This guy is something else….." _I thought. "I wonder what is Sora-nee doing right now…" I mumbled. Who thought Gon had a sharp ears?

"It's okay. Killua is there to back up your sister so don't worry." Gon smile. "It's not that…." I sigh. "I just felt like want to see Sora-nee fight since it's been a while you see…." I explain. "Then, want to check it out?" Gon ask. "Huh?"

"I said, want to go check it out?"

"Well… What will we do if they were in the middle of fighting?" I ask.

"Ah… That's right…"

Now I just need to wait patiently in here. "I hope Sora-nee come back soon…." I mumbled. "Huh? Did you said something?" Gon ask to me. "Nothing." I answer. "Guess I'll take time by killing them one by one." I mumbled.

"We can't!" I heard Gon complain. "Huh? Why can't we?" I ask, confused. "We can't kill people recklessly like that!" He complain. I sigh, "You see, they're the one that came to us!" I shouted a little. "But still, we can't kill people like that!" He still forced me. I sigh, "Whatever!" I shouted and walk. "Then I'll go to Sora-nee now." I explain and he….. Smile brightly? Why would he glad for someone else's life?

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Sora dodge that girl's attack. "Hm… You are good, but not as good as people says." That girl compliment and mock Sora at the same time, but Sora still keeps her flat face. "What? You're frustrated because you can't touch even my single hair? So pathetic." That girl smirk. Sora stared at her and sigh, "It's fine now." Sora raise her right hand. "But make sure she's alive." Sora warned.

"Huh? Wha-" That girl look at behind her, and there's Killua. He chop that girl, making her faint. "Geez, why can't we kill her? Healthy life are bothersome." Killua sigh. "It can't be helped right? She's only taking order. Though I wanted to kill her too." Sora answer. "Well, at least she's fainted by now." Killua says with a 'job-done' tone and answered by a nod from Sora. "By the way, how could you make a plan on yourself? What will you do if I didn't attack back then?" Killua ask.

"I will beat her myself." Sora answer without any doubt. "And anyway, I don't think you are _that _dumb until you didn't figured out my simple plans." Sora continue. "Is this a compliment or not?" Killua ask and sigh, "That's why I should better off with Gon…." He mumbled.

"Now that you reminds me… Yume really took a long time. Is your friend kind or something?" Sora ask. "Yes he is." Killua answer. "Then no wonder they took a long time." Sora says with can't-be-helped tone. "What do you mean by that?" Killua ask. "Nothing…" Sora looks away. "Let's just wish Yume could get here soon…." Sora sigh.

"W-What are you two murmuring about there…" That girl stand up again with a trembled legs. "I thought you said she already fainted." Sora says with a monotone tone. "You still want to fight? You should know by now that it's even impossible to strike even my single hair." Killua ask. "I-It's an order." That girl answer while standing again.

"Oi, she's really stubborn you know." Killua pointed at that girl and talk to Sora. Sora sigh, "Then I'll finish it with a single strike." Sora quickly walk at that girl's direction. "Huh? Sora-see is still fighting?" There's a sound from the back, making Sora look at that direction.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I look at my back, and there's that dense boy with Yume came to this direction. Suddenly, I felt the wind feel strange, so I dodge with reflects. "No way! You can dodge that?" This time, it's not that girl. I saw at the face, it's a…. Child? "Sorry but, I don't have any motivation to strike a kid." I apologize. "Wha- I'm not a kid!" That kid quickly shout. "Whatever you say, this isn't a playground." I explain.

"Like I said, I'm not a kid!" I quickly jump high. _"He's fast." _I twitch. "Hm? You even dodge that?" That kid smirk. I look at the ground. He's using a simple knife, but it can make a hole at the ground. "It seems that you're not an ordinary kid." I stand at the ground again. "Like I said, I'm not a kid!" That kid shout.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"That kid is fast…." Gon compliment as he saw Sora fighting. "Yeah. He's stronger than that girl." Killua nod in agreement. Yume sigh, "Sora-nee is taking too long." Yume mumbled. "Huh? Aren't you a bit worried at your sister?" Gon ask, confused. "Not really." Yume answer. "Well then…" Yume quickly walk towards Sora, and then grab that kid's hand. "Yume! What are you doing?!" Gon shout.

"What do you want now?" Sora ask to Yume. "Well, I'm just started to think that this kid could make me have fun a little you see~" Yume smile. "Like I said, I'm not a kid!" That kid strike Yume, but Yume dodge. "Yup! He's fast so it's going to take a while too. Sora-nee, you should go now with the others. And make sure Gon isn't with me again! I had enough for him lecturing me." Yume warned. Luckily, the distance are far so Gon and Killua didn't hear it.

"No promise." Sora answer and wanted to quickly go towards that cave. "I'm not letting you!" The girl that faint before attack Sora, but Sora grab her arm. "Sorry, but I don't have any time to play around with you now." Sora apologize. "Play around? I'm serious here!" That girl shout, but Gon quickly pull her to him. "Let me handle this." Gon explain and Sora nod. After that, Sora quickly run again towards that cave. _"He's not alone." _Sora thought when she's getting closer to the cave.

**Sora's P.O.V**

"So? Why are you here?" I ask to Killua that hiding with me. I already arrived at the cave, but "Gon forced me into this, again." Killua answer. I sigh, "I'm stuck with you again?" I ask. "Well, not my fault. Not like I want to, but if I refuse, I have to handle that stubborn girl." Killua explain. "I guess Yume would be really angry right now." I mumbled.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"I hope you got it." That old man from Shiromiya is talking with his bodyguard. "Yes." That bodyguard bow. "Well then, you should came out now. We already finished our conversation now." That Shiromiya's head explain. "So it seems." Killua answer while coming out from his hiding place. "Don't worry. I already prepared something for this case." That head from Shiromiya explain.

"So that means, you already predict we would come huh?" Sora ask. "Yes I am. I wouldn't be so dumb until I can't tell the differences between you and my daughter's strength." The head from Shiromiya explain. "Daughter?" Sora ask. "The girl that stopped you halfway." He answer. "She's your daughter?" Killua ask. "That's right." The head of Shiromiya answer.

"Aren't you afraid we would kill her?" Sora ask. "It's actually surprised me you didn't! I wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible too…" He answer. "You want to get rid of your daughter?" Sora ask. Her face was covered with her hair, so it can't be seen. "That's right! So next time, you should finish he-" Sora was already in front of him in the blink of eye.

"You're the worst." Sora whisper, making the head of Shiromiya surprised. _"What's with her aura? It's as if, she's ready to kill someone." _The head of Shiromiya thought. "Now then, don't be too hasty." Someone throw a rock, but Sora grab it. "Huh? You can grab it? Even though I'm sure it's pretty powerful to make a hole in the wall…" The sound of a boy, making Sora look at her right. "I take that as a compliment." Sora answer.

"_Huh? She's back to normal…. Or maybe it's my imagination?" _The head of Shiromiya looks confused. "How about we play a game?" That boy smile. Suddenly, more people come, making the total of 5 people. "It's 2 on 5 I see." Sora says as she looks carefully. "They're pro-assassin I hired for this case." The head of Shiromiya explain. "Pro? Them?" I ask. "Like I said, let's play a game."

"With your life on stake." That boy smirk.

**~Extra~**

Like what Sora said, Yume _is _angry. Meanwhile…..

"Sora-nee! I said not to make me with Gon again right?!" Yume shout. "Well, guess we're together again huh?" Gon ask while grinning. "But… What should we do now?" Yume ask. They already finished making those two fainted. "If I'm right, then I guess they won't wake up until 2 hours or so though."

"Then, let's go fishing until they come back! I found a lake near here when we're walking to this direction too." Gon suggested. "Fishing?" Yume ask. "After that, we could make some dish right? And fishing is fun too. It's like catch two birds with one rock!" Gon smile. "It's catch two birds with one _stone _though. Well, no matter." Yume sigh. And then, those two went fishing without knowing the other two is in the middle of fighting right now…..

_**Done! How is it? Any critics? I felt like this chapter is kind of…. Bad? What do you think? And I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my real language you see…. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the box below. More reviews, update faster. And you just need less than 1 minute to do so! Seriously, I feel happy when I've got a review from someone. Even though it makes me grinning like an idiot LOL. I don't think I can update fast like before, because you know…. School. But I'll do my best! This is one of my stories that I'm proud about. Even though it's OOC if you compared it to my other stories. Anyone here knows Fairy Tail? I write stories about it too so check it out^^ And my sister write FF about OCxIllumi (Sora too, since Sora is my sister's Japan name). You can check it out if you love Illumi too. She's a beginner like me about FF so go easy on her too. The stories name is **_"The Differences Between The Past and The Future." By Lie Sola._** Check it out^^ I'm not forcing you though. And again, don't forget to reviews! I'll update as fast as I could so look forward to the next chapter ^^**_

To Michi99: Thank you! OMG, I'm so glad you love this story! And thanks for reviewing! I'm really, truly happy. You don't know how much I'm smiling right now! I'm sorry for my late update though. And I'm so glad you love Sora's character. Actually, I pick Sora as the main's name because it's my sister's Japan name though^^ And the character, I want to make it different than how people usually make, so I've got a little worried would people love it or not. I'm so glad you love Sora's character! Look forward to the next chapter^^ And what do you think about this chapter? I hope it's not too bad and worth waiting. Let me know alright? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have a very reasonable reason for my absence. First, if you saw my profile, you'll see how busy I am. Second, thanks to the 'School Test' stuff, I can't touch my laptop. Third, even if I'm free in weekdays, my father won't let me touch my laptop! Cruel right? I know T^T so I don't think I can update fast at all. And now, I want to say thank you to milye6 for following this story, and to Tater. The. Psycho. Cat. For following and favorite this story! Thank you so much! You guys makes me happy! Now back to the story, I made this for like 2 hours or more, I hope you enjoy it^^**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"_With our life on stake? And they're pro-assassins…. Should consider it first…." _Killua think hard to choose the answer. "Fine by me." Sora answer with a flat-face, no fear at all. The assassin looks surprised, "T-That was a fast thinking…." One in the center says. "My name is Lyon. I'm the leader in this job." He introduce his self. "Sora." Sora quickly answer.

"I assume you're the one from Zoldyck family?" Lyon ask. "Yeah." Killua nod slightly. "Well then." Lyon's expression suddenly change. "Be careful, it's 2 on 5." Sora warned. "You're the one that agree, idiot." Killua quickly answer. Sora look at Killua at the second, and then push him, making everyone dumbfounded.

"W-What are you doing, you dumb!" Killua ask, but he was already outside the cave. Sora didn't help him, but only sigh. "Push your own ally, how unique of you." Lyon smirk, still a little bit surprised. "If I didn't do it, it's going to be a drag." Sora explain. "What?" Lyon ask. "I'm going to finish all of you in one blow." Sora warned. "As if you can!" Lyon shout, but then…. There's Sora's Nen….

"Well then, how should I do it first?" Sora ask. "I-I can't move…." Lyon said. The others didn't move too. "Manipulators… Huh?" Lyon ask. "Wrong." Sora answer. "What?" Lyon looks surprised. _"But to be able to manipulate like this…." _Lyon looks confused.

Suddenly, one of them started to…. Kill his self? "W-What now?" Lyon ask. Sora looks like usual, flat face, expressionless, as if there's nothing going on. "W-What did you do to him?" Lyon ask, unsure if it's the right choice. "I'm not obliged to tell you." Sora answer and walk towards him. "Well then, how do you want me to kill you?" Sora ask to the scared Lyon.

**At The Same Time, Killua is?**

"Ouch." Killua rub his head that hit the ground. "That idiot, what is she planning now?" Killua ask. Right now, he doesn't know where he was. "Geez, I need to look a way back now. What a pain." Killua complain. And as he walk around the forest, Killua found a lake. "H-Huh?"

In the cross side, there's Gon and Yume in the middle of fishing. "Huh? Killua! You're in here too?" Gon shout to make sure his voice was heard. "Gon? What are you doing in here?" Killua ask and Gon suddenly already beside him with Yume. "Well, he wanted to go fishing or something like that." Yume explain.

"By the way, where is Sora?" Gon ask while looking around. "Ah… Now that you reminds me, that girl push me out the cave and now I'm in the middle of searching a way back." Killua explain. "Sora-nee did?" Yume blink and think for a while and…. Something turns her light on.

"So you see, we've got too much fish but-" Gon was in the middle of telling stories when Yume dash off like a wind. "W-Where are you going, Yume?" Gon ask, half-shouted, but Yume didn't bug. _"Sora-nee…. You mustn't do __**that **__now…. Not yet!" _Yume thought to herself.

**Meanwhile, Sora is….**

"Ugh…" Lyon is struggling as cold sweat covered him. Sora ignore the assassin and went into the head of Shiromiya, "Talk about this and I'll kill you, blurt a hint about this and I'll kill you." Sora warned and her eyes change. It's the eyes of the killer. "Listen carefully." Sora warned and the head of Shiromiya who's scared as death look at her. "Be good to your daughter, and don't make her do something like this again. Ever." Sora warned as she smile, a scary smile.

After that, Sora immediately kill all the pro-assassin, except for Lyon. Sora manipulate them so they kill their self. After all, she hates tainted her hands. "I'll give you life once more time, to make sure that old man over there didn't do anything weird. And same to you too." Sora's gaze making Lyon can't say anything.

"If I hear any rumors or people talking about this, I'll make sure you would live 3 years without arms or legs, and then I'll kill you. Understand?" Sora ask and Lyon slowly nod. "Good." Sora walk outside the cave, leaving as she walk again. Her face looks pale, and her legs started to wobble.

"Sora-nee!' Yume quickly dash. "Yu…Me?" And then she fainted. "Sora-nee!" Yume quickly grab her sister and sigh. "That's why you can't use manipulators yet." Yume mumbled to herself. And then, Yume meet with Gon and Killua.

**Sora's P.O.V**

As I woke up, my head still feel dizzy and I can't clearly understand where am I. I look at my left, and I saw Yume. "Sora-nee! You finally wake up!" Yume looks pretty glad. "Where is this?" I ask. Suddenly, I heard the door opened. "At hotel. Since you passed out, we all finally arrived at Oshibana Town." Killua explain. Wait, if we already arrived… Then….. "Why are you still in here?" I ask, bluntly.

"Is that a way to speak to a person who already carry you here after you pushed him out the cave?!" Killua ask, I knew he's irritated. "Carry me here?" I ask to Yume. "Well, there is no way I can carry you in here right? So Killua is the one that carry you. Since Gon and I need to bring all the fish we captured too…." Yume explain.

"I see, then thanks." I look at Killua with a flat face. "There's no sign of thank you in your face you know." Killua answer, trying to be patient. "By the way, do you two have money?" Killua ask and Yume shook her head. "I lost my wallet in the forest…. It seems…." Yume answer. Seriously, that girl is so clumsy! "What about you, Sora?" Gon ask. "My money is in Yume's wallet." I answer.

"Don't worry, I can manage it easily if it's only about money." I explain and stand up from my bed. "Sora-nee! You can't wake up yet." Yume warned me. "It's okay." I answer. "By the way, when will the Hunter exam started?" I ask. "Tomorrow. The place is in Ramen restaurant." Killua answer. "Where did you get that info?" I ask. "From people obviously." Killua answer.

"Well then, I guess we should go now." I mumbled. "Yume, let's go." I call. When I want to go again, Gon stop me. "W-Wait! I can accompany you if you want to." Gon explain. "O-Oi, Gon!" I heard Killua warned. "Excuse me?" I ask. "You want to go to the Hunter Exam right? We're free so we can help you if you want to." Gon smile.

"You know we're strong enough. We don't need your help. Thank you." I answer. "That's right, Gon! We should just go somewhere else." Killua suggested. "Hear what your friend said?" For the first and the last time, I agree to Killua. "It's okay! I'm a little worried since you just fainted. You might fainted again, and that's going to be a trouble right?" Gon ask. "I only fainted because a personal reason. It's not because of sickness or something like that." I answer.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"That's right Gon! Why should we care with those two anyway? I don't want to get into a trouble like that again." Killua complain. "I don't really mind if you two join!" Yume answer, making everyone look at her, even Sora look at disbelief. "Because… We don't know if Sora-nee MIGHT fainted again, right?" Yume smile.

"This is a warning so you didn't use it again." Yume whisper to Sora. "Well then, it's settled right?" Gon smile. "Yup! And Sora-nee, consider this so you won't forget again not to be reckless." Yume answer while smiling. Sora sigh, "Whatever. Just this time alright." Sora finally gave in. And then, those 4 people went into the Ramen Restaurant!

_**Soooo? How is it? Personally, I think Killua is a little OOC in here…. Sorry about that. It's hard to make the normal Killua in here. Yup, writer's hardship. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review of what you think^^ It makes me sooo refreshed and sooo happy. You don't know how much I'm smiling as I saw your reviews! And, I'm sorry once again because I think it will takes a long time to update. But I'll try! So… Review please? Critics are accepted! ^^**_

To milye6: You want more? I'll give you! ^^

To Kagame Rin: Thank you for your review! You love this story? Thanks! I'm happy you like it^^ I'll keep writing just you see!


End file.
